Morning Habitually
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: Chanyeol yang menggantikan kebiasaan pagi Baekhyun./""Hey, tak apa sayang. Maka dari cepatlah sembuh. Dengan begitu pula, aku kan jadi tidak was-was saat memakanmu!" - Chanyeol/"YEOLLIE !" - Baekhyun/"hahahah aku bercanda sayang. Saranghae, nae cheonsa." - Chanyeol [SF ChanBaek/Shounen-ai]


**Morning Habitually^^**

**ChanBaek's Mini Fiction**

**[Recommended Song : Jason Mraz - Live High]**

* * *

Chanyeol terdiam, netra bulatnya tampak tergerak kesana-kemari. Memperhatikan deru nafas sesosok pemuda mungil yang tengah memejamkan mata indahnya. Seulas senyum tampan tersemat di wajah rupawannya. Jemari panjangnya tergerak, mencengkeram lembut bahu ringkih sang kekasih.

"Chagiya~ _wake up_!"

"..."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ia nampak berfikir, apakah ini merupakan balasan atas sikap malasnya 2 bulan terakhir. Jika iya, ia akan memberikan penghargaan tertinggi untuk kekasih cantiknya. Ya Tuhan! Chanyeol tak mampu membayangkan kesabaran yang dimiliki Baekhyun - pemuda mungil yang masih memejamkan mata bak _snow white_ \- di ranjangnya

Chanyeol tak menyerah. Dengan sepenuh hati, ia bertekat untuk membangunkan Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih.

"yeobbeo~" suara bass-nya mengalun lembut.

"eung?"

Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir tipis sang maniak strawberry. Mata sipitnya perlahan mengerjap imut, membuat Chanyeol yang gemas tak tahan untuk mengiya-iyakan(?) belahan jiwanya itu.

`chu`

Ciuman lembut mendarat sempurna di cherry merekah pemuda bermarga Byun. Baekhyun yang terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari sang kekasih langsung beringsut dari posisinya.

"Yeolli~ apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun masih dengan nyawa yang setengah-setengah(?)

"hehehehe.. _morning kiss_"

"Ish..."

"Oh iya, sayang. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan, cepat cuci muka kemudian turunlah ke dapur."

"ne, Yeollie. Gumapta^^"

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian mengusak surai kelam sang kekasih hingga akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan ruang kamar bernuansa hangat tersebut. Sesekali senandung merdu keluar begitu saja dari bibir penuhnya.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, muncul Baekhyun dengan hodie kebesaran milik Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum kekanakkan tatkala didapatinya Chanyeol yang menggeleng kecil dengan senyum tipis karena Baekhyun sendiri.

"kau suka sekali mengenakan hodie itu, sayang.."

"hehehe.. ini membuatku terus merasakan hangatnya tubuh Yeollie^^"

"eoh, kajja sarapan."

"ayayay~ _captain_!"

Sepasang anak adam itu terus menikmati hidangan pagi dalam diam. Sesekali senyum malu terukir, disaat tanpa sengaja kaki mereka dibawah sana saling berbenturan, dan saling bergesekan.

Chanyeol yang selesai terlebih dahulu, langsung meraih sebuah apron berwarna _dark blue _yang tergantung di sebelah pintu dapur. Baekhyun hanya memandangnya dengan kepalanya yang dimiringkan. uggh, Chanyeol merasa gemas.

"Jja! Kemarikan piringmu, sayang."

"eung~ Yeol, bisakah aku saja yang membereskan sisa sarapan kita?" Baekhyun menawar.

"Aku saja. Kau baru sembuh demam. Jja~ kemarikan." Chanyeol berbicara dengan halus.

"nde~"

Baekhyun beranjak dari posisinya, ia terdiam memperhatikan punggung tegap Chanyeol sejenak. Dengan langkah kaki yang diseret, ia membawa beberapa piring dan gelas mendekati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai menyalakan keran air, dan mengencerkan sabun cuci. Tangannya dengan lincah mulai membersihkan peralatan makan di bak cuci. Baekhyun sebenarnya merasa kurang enak atas sikap Chanyeol. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini juga demi kesehatannya yang memang akhir-akhir ini memburuk. Lagipula, Chanyeol sendiri yang bersedia menggantikan **kebiasaan pagi hari**nya selama ia -tiba wajah Baekhyun memerah. Ah, ia merasa malu sebenarnya. Tapi, ia juga bingung. Kenapa ia malu? Ah, lupakan.

Baekhyun berangsur mulai menjauhi sang kekasih, bermaksud beristirahat di ruang keluarga. Namun, niatnya terhenti saat suara dalam Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya.

"Baek, mana balasan darimu atas kerja kerasku?"

"m-mwo?"

"Baekkie~"

"bukankah kau ikhlas melakukannya?" Baekhyun cemberut di tempatnya.

"aku bercanda sayang. Jika kau akan istirahat, istirahat saja. Aku tersiksa melihatmu demam seperti semalam."

`blush`

Baekhyun membeku. Ia nampak menimbang-nimbang. Hal apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sejenak ia terus fokus memperhatikan tubuh jangkung Chanyeol. Irisnya membulat, mendapati tubuh Chanyeol yang memang hanya berbaut jeans hitam dan kaos singlet berwarna hitam agak menggigil.

`grep`

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengan kurusnya di sekitar perut Chanyeol. Wajahnya yang memerah ia gesekan di punggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum tanpa Baekhyun tahu.

"maaf Yeollie~. Karena aku sakit, kau jadi begini."

"Hey, tak apa sayang. Maka dari cepatlah sembuh. Dengan begitu pula, aku kan jadi tidak was-was saat memakanmu!"

"YEOLLIE~!" Aduh, wajah Baekhyun bak kepiting rebus.

"hahahah~ aku bercanda sayang. Saranghae, nae cheonsa."

"nado."

* * *

**-= FIN =-**

* * *

**[A/N] : Aku datang bawa drabble again~  
**

**wanna review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lala tampan(?)**


End file.
